Remember
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: One-shot. SongFic HisanaxByakuya Aveces las despedidas duelen pero son necesarias para así poder comenzar de nuevo.


_Espero les guste este es el primer Fic que hago hace mucho tiempo._

* * *

 **Remember**

Hisana se encontraba nerviosa detrás del enorme telón de aquel teatro tan famoso donde desde pequeña había deseado estar para compartir su musica, detrás de ella se encontraba su mánager dándole algunos consejos mientras que a sus costados algunas personas arreglaban su largo vestido color azul claro que le daban un toque pálido a su piel, podía sentir como su corazón latía tan rápido que dudaba mucho no desmayarse en ese mismo lugar.

Ella no era una principiante, hace varios años ya había echo su debut y todo el mundo la reconocía pero sus nervios no era por estar en el lugar de sus sueños...

―Hisana ¿Ocurre algo?―Pregunto su mánager viendo su mirada perdida.―

Hisana levanto la mirada y trato de sonreír lo mejor que podía, aunque tan solo logro una mueca.

―No te preocupes, son solo nervios.―Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.―Nunca pensé estar en este lugar.

El hombre le miro con una sonrisa comprendiéndola.

―Todo saldrá bien, solo haz tu magia.

La joven de ojos violetas asintió con la mirada, mientras que los asistentes daban un ultimo toque a su cabello dejándolo suelto con algunas ondas.

―Ya es hora.―Anuncio mientras hacia señales a sus asistentes para retirarse.―Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

―Todo saldrá bien.―Repitió tratando de convencerse, mientras los veía marchar quedándose sola frente a esa enorme tela roja terciopelada.―

Podía escuchar como el presentar daba anuncio a su llegada para luego comenzar a abrirse poco a poco el telón.

Lo primero que vio para su muy mala suerte fueron unos ojos grises que la miraban tan fijamente como ella a el, como si trataran de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en tan solo esos pocos segundos de contacto visual.

Pero algo en ese mismo momento hizo clic en ella al ver a la joven que se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano con un enorme anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Hoy no era cualquier día , hoy era un día muy espacial, lastima que no lo era para ella.

 _{Hoy era el compromiso de Byakuya Kuchiki.}_

Hisana trato de mantener las apariencias, intentando prestar atención a lo que el presentador decía de ella.

―Espero todos hagan silencio y estén atentos a la Srta Hisana quien nos sorprenderá con su ultimo éxito!

El hombre retrocedió del escenario dejando completamente sola a Hisana en medio de ese enorme lugar en donde todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, pero solo una lograba aun que su corazón temblara y se estrujara de dolor.

Hisana soltó un suspiro y con su mejor sonrisa le deseo felicidad a la pareja para luego dar inicio a su canto.

Las luces bajaron a ella y todo se puso tenue en el lugar, mientras un enorme silencio dando inicio a las primeras notas de su canción.

 _Hace tiempo que no logro sentir calidez_  
 _Hace tiempo que todo meda igual_  
 _por que siento que dentro de mi_  
 _aun continua este dolor_  
 _que no logro olvidar_  
 _aun recuerdo_  
 _como tus ojos fríos me veían_  
 _como tus brazos me envolvían_  
 _y tus labios diciéndome que todo estaría bien_  
 _mi amor..._  
 _pero eso_  
 _no sucedió..._  
 _Como el viento pasan los días_  
 _y las horas parecen no detenerse_  
 _por mas que piense y te sueñe_  
 _ya no volverás aquí_  
 _{Pero te necesito]_  
 _aun recuerdo_  
 _como tus ojos fijos me veían_  
 _como tus brazos me envolvían_  
 _y tus labios diciéndome que todo estaría bien_  
 _mi amor..._  
 _pero eso_  
 _no sucedió_  
 _por mas que trate de olvidarte_  
 _algo en mi sigue persistente_  
 _y aunque lo intente no lo puedo sacar_  
 _en mi mente aun sigues presente_  
 _y por mas que intente olvidar!_  
 _Aun recuerdo_  
 _como tus ojos fríos me veían_  
 _como tus brazos me envolvían_  
 _y tus labios diciéndome que todo estaría bien_  
 _mi amor..._  
 _pero eso_  
 _no sucedió._

Al terminar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Hisana dio una ultima mirada a Byakuya quien en todo momento no había desviado su mirada de ella, la joven tan solo sonrío sabiendo que ese era el final y que ya no había vuelta atrás, todos sus sentimientos estaban plasmados en esa canción y quizás tan solo quizás ya podría darle un final.


End file.
